


an untold story

by Inkn1ght1



Series: Bhalla writes [1]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Gen, a history of kalakeya, bhalla writes, even barbarians have stories to tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkn1ght1/pseuds/Inkn1ght1
Summary: "Even barbarians have histories, just something they don't remember."thats what Indra said when Baahu argued that barbarians don't have any culture, and that is why they are barbarians.That's i started to write this. Its entirely fictional. And based on nothing but pure imagination.





	an untold story

**Author's Note:**

> bhalla writes about Kalakeya history

_Before time was conceptualised and accounted for, people roamed the known world in groups called tribes. Their tribe denoted their occuppation, culture, and traditions. During the time of our ancestors, who settled on the banks of rivers and formed agrarian cultures, some people still roamed without ever passing by a river. The ancestors of Kalakeya hordes must have been such a people. Here is an attempt to record some of their history, ~~as they may not be able to do so themselves due to lack of knowledge of the same. ooh that's so ableist.~~_

 

The summer was brutal. The water in the stream was drying up. Tigers roamed the nearby banks. And Kola had to climb the ancient daruka tree to keep watch. There he made a nest. A patchwork of feathers and torn tree barks, strung together to make a soft place for his bum to rest. The tiger skin baba procured two summers past, still held his smell, or so Kola believed. He would wrap the skin over himself and hide under it during cold winters. Now, the tiger skin adorned his nest in the hollow of one of the tallest darukas. 

It had rained  suddenly last night. One of his playmates had described a huge thunder had fell while he had stood watch. Kola only hoped that the stream would have enough water today for amma. 

_______________________________________________

He sat watch this night.  And saw that across the stream a herd of elephants had rushed through the drying foliage towards the south . They paid no heed to the tiger that followed them, or the call of wolf-foxes that hunted beside it. 

Kola stood watch for a few more minutes until the sounds receded. It was a sultry night and he threw the tiger skin away. 

Few minutes later, he had fallen asleep. The first time in his life he fell asleep on his post and all hell broke loose.

A skittering on his skin is what woke him up. Little feet, spindly ichor filled chitin dragging across his skin. Kola knew them  intimately . The brown wood spiders that lived in the tree with him. 

Thunder broke the horizon. 

And Kola sat up. The rush of hoofs could  be heard further away. He wondered what spooked his room mates. Then there was the noise of another rush, and screams. He stood up at his nest to look beyond and saw death.

 

The screams of people tried to fill the air. But the rush of water covered it all. Amma died, his playmates too. Those who survived thanked Kola for blowing the horn that saved them. 

In a haphazard made sack of softened bark, Kola held the tiger skin and walked with his people. They  were headed south. To the peedabhumi, were the elephants had fled the day before.

He turned back to look at what he had called home all his life and found only a rushing river. A river that still held the chunks of hard cold stones it carried from the mountains far away. 

The horde of Kalakeyas walked towards the jungles of South, vowing never to return. Kola held the spider on his shoulder. His saviour was coming with him.

 

**~~_ this is gooood, Anna! _ ~~ **

~~_ Don't write in my books, baahu. _ ~~

**~~_ or what? _ ~~ **

~~_ we will see, wont we? _ ~~

 

**~~_ This book is dedicated to the love of my life :  _ ~~ _ Indra _ **

 

~~_ BAAHU... i will kill you someday. and no one will blame me. _ ~~

 

**~~_ btw, why didnt you strike out her name???.... _ ~~ **

 

 


End file.
